1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jack plate/travel stop system and more particularly pertains to abating the inadvertent wetting of a height adjusting hydraulic cylinder in a safe, convenient and economical manner without the use of a drive motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stop systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, stop systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of abating wetting through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art patents do not describe a manually operated jack plate/travel stop system that allows for a safe economical device for the adjusting the operating height of an outboard motor, relative to the transom of a boat, in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the manually operated jack plate/travel stop system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides a device for the adjusting the operating height of an outboard motor, relative to the transom of a boat, in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved manual operated jack plate/travel stop system which can be used for abating the inadvertent wetting of a height adjusting hydraulic cylinder in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.